Dyer's Eve
by Kuroikazuchi no kami
Summary: what other battles took place during the Kyuubi's attack? can't spoil the story.


Dyer's Eve

Prologue

"Sir" yelled an Anbu. "What the hell are we gonna do about that" he pointed toward the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What else, we kill it" said Minato, Konoha's number one Hokage.

"What, are you crazy. It's pure chakra, nothing else" he yelled back, through all the mayhem.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO THAN?" Minato screamed back.

The Anbu coward back, afraid for his life as the Hokage's Killer Intent rose. Minato Looked back at the beast, a single tear sliding down his cheak as he thought about his village.

"Than I'll have to do it-" Minato stated.

"It?" replied the anbu.

"Kill it with the Shinigami's ultimate jutsu, The Death God Seal- 1,000 years of hell" Minato said, crying for Kushina and his newborn son, Naruto.

"I see, sacrifice your own life for the people, good luck, Minato" he stated "Alright guys, head back to the village, there's nothing else we can do!" he yelled to the other Anbu squads at the gates.

"Goodbye brethren" said Minato solemnly.

I looked on at the beast Minato was facing, ready to jump in, when I saw the sign for reatreat.

'What the hell's he thinking, facing the Kyuubi all alone' I thought 'What the hell, who's that running away.'

I ran to catch up to him, but he turned around and shot a fireball at me. I dodged, but recalled how much chakra he put into it. 'definitely an Uchiha' I thought. I ran again, this time seeing an orange swirl mask on his face. 'Madara,' ehh, no, it can't be, he died fighting the first Hokage. "Than who-" I thought aloud, but than regret it as a felt a presence behind me.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

I felt sweat coming down my face. My heart beating too fast for comfort.

"Well, speak" he said.

"I-uh-followed you to know who you were and why you were fleeing from the battlefield" I stated, wasn't all a lie though.

"I don't believe you" he stated

I turned back around and noticed a red on with black dots swirling around it. 'Sharingan. Shit' I mentally cursed. 'Time for battle than' I thought.

"Lightning style- Shockwave" I yelled.

He just stood there and waited for the attack to hit, but it didn't, it flew right through him and dissipated. 'What?' I thought. 'Who the fuck is this guy.'

"My turn. Fire style- Mythical flame jutsu" he mumbled.

The fire flew right at me. I jumped away to avoid it, but it followed. I flew through hand seals "Lightning style- Lightning dragon jutsu" I yelled.

'Lightning dragon huh, useless' he thought. Again, the attack went through him.

'What is he made of!' I mentally yelled.

'**HEHEHE' **someone laughed.

'What the hell was that, it can't be. Shinigami' I thought, spoke.

'**Yes, feel me, use me, i'll do the rest' he said. **He brought his face up to mine. '**use me, and i'll kill him. He is immortal and doesn't deserve to live' he said again.**

'Okay, but don't do anything rash.' As I said this, a strong power surged through my veins, causing me to feel the pain of all those people who died at the hands of this foul beast known as the Shinigami. I guess he really is a death god if he has all this power stored inside him. When the power was dne enveloping me, I had two swords in my hands. Well not swords, but two symmetrical katana's.

'**Use them wisely. They the power of two of the seven swordsman in them. One has the power of white lightnign while the other has the power of black lightning. And also, you are now the legend known as Kurodenkou, meaning Black Lightning' he stated, without a beat. **

This power is awesome. I can feel it heeling the burns from that fire attack. Time for some fun.

"Lightning style- devil dragon" I yelled.

'What is this power. What the hell happened to the weakling I fought earlier' Obito 'I can't let him touch me with the jutsu.'

"Ameterasu" he mumbled.

When the two attacks met, it was like hell in its own. The heat coming from the attacks splintered and destroyed trees. Though at the last second his Ameterasu broke from the dragons hold and flew at me. I pulled out both swords and yelled "Twin rising Dragons." The dragons rushed forward, one black and one white. They mixed at the last second, forming a giant grey dragon. When they hit the fire, the fire split apart and heading right at Obito. His only visible eye widened, the sharingan. 'Impossible' he thought.

"Susano'o" he yelled. What came out from around him was this half skeletal thing. You just can't explain what it was. It was purple, with this bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. It was also giving off this fowl chakra, but then it changed. Not a change, but an evolution in itself, causing me to shiver. When the dragons met this unknown beast, they exploded, making fly back into the only remaining tree. I didn't stop though, I flew right through it.

"uhhh" I moaned. What the hell is that thing.

"**It is called the Susano'o. One of the strongest forms of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Gives the user a supposedly unbreakable body that keeps attacks from hurting its master. Even my swords can't pierce it. How fun."**

I got back up again, ready for more. If I can't pierce it from the sides or above than what else can I do. The bottom!.

"Lightning style- inner destruction Dragon" I yelled.

"Attacks like those won't work" he said.

Yeah they will, just when the attack would hit square at him, it dove down into the ground. Coming right back up underneath him. When it hit him, the explosion that followed was tremendous. Pieces of earth flew all around me. I dove, ducked, and weaved through all the debris, but I couldn't evade them all. When one rock hit me, they all hit me, and buried me too. I could feel my own blood trickle down my face and chest. He, though, exploded outward. Forming a giant crater in the ground where he just stood, but not unharmed. I could see blood trickle down from under his broken mask. Then I could see it, a crack, forming on his mask. Than more and more forming, until it shattered, and he fell on his knees. I saw his face, little by little. I than realized who it was I was fighting, Obito Uchiha. The one that supposedly died on the mission with Minato, Rin, and Kakashi to Iwa. He then stood up, sharingan blazing.

'The eternal Mangekyo' I thought 'So that's how he controlled the Kyuubi.'

"Congratulations. You are the first to take off my mask" he said, through bloodied teeth.

I got back up and charged him. With his defenses blocked and his eyes on the blood on the ground, I connected. My fist burying far into his face and sending back into the rocks. He stood right back up. Turned around to face me, and charged. He threw a right hook, than a left, and finally an uppercut. My own blood splattering all over the ground. I hit the rocks hard and got back up, though a little wobbly.

"Lightning style- black lightning dragon" I yelled. Using up my left over chakra, I surged it all into the sky. He looked, eyes widening at the amounts of chakra I was putting into the attack. He looked back down.

"Susano'o" he simply stated. That same aura as before swirled around him and evolved yet again. The dragon that I kept surging ready for the kill. I used up all my chakra into this attack and used most of the Shinigami's for more of a push. It came crashing down. Susano'o shot a purple chakra surged arrow at the dragon, only for it to dissipate. When the two colossal beasts met, the area around us exploded into ash. I flew back threw the village gates and threw some houses, effectively collapsing them onto me. The susano'o cracking under the pressure and finally breaking, sending Obito, stabbing him into some branches. The whole scale attack destroyed the walls of the village and maybe a quarter of it as-well. My eyes were blurring out, but I could feel the intense heat burn off the layers of my skin. I couldn't scream. Not because i'm a ninja, but because of the shock of being hit hard by such a large scale attack. Ninjas came rushing over to the area to see what happened.

"Cove the area, find out who did this and take them into interrogations with Ibiki" said one Jonin.

"Go go go. Find any survivors inside the premises" said another.

"I found someone" screamed another "It looks to be and Anbu."

I heard footsteps and felt the rocks/boulders being lift off my body. The pressure decreasing every rock taken off. Than I felt this strong aura coming out of the trees. It was him.

"O-O-bit-o" I tried to say.

"What? What did you say?" one asked.

"Obito Uchiha- attacked- me" I finally got out.

"Sir, I see movem- guhhhahhh" he tried to say, but was stabbed by some dark looking figure.

"Pointing isn't a nice thing to do you know. When he came out of the shadows, he had two sticks in his chest, looking very bloody, but still walking. What is he made of? When he came further out, the Jonin recognized him instantly.

"Obito" he said, bewildered of this turn of events. I felt power surge through me again, this time larger. I stood up, ready for another fight. He charged in with my white lightning sword and I charged with my black. Our swords met in a field of sparks and black and white electricity. His white sword shattered under the pressure and I went to stab him but he evaded, grabbed my sword with his right arm, and snapped it. Bits of metal flying around.

"Lightning armor" I said. When I was done speaking, lightning surged around my body, making a nice touch as my clothing ripped, showing the scars and blood from this everlasting battle. I charged froward throwing punch after punch. Even with his sharingan he couldn't evade my attacks, so instead, he fought back. I finally connected. My fist burying into his gut, making him spit our some blood.

"Fire armor" he muttered.

'Dammit' I thought.

He threw a solid punch, hitting me square in the face. I flew back into one of the Jonin. He caught me, but not before getting hurt in the process. I stood back up ready for more, but not ready for the Kyuubi to swat me away with his tail. I flew far, slamming down through the Hokage tower. I stood back up, on the council room table, silencing there meeting. I jumped back outside, but got hit again, this time by Obito. I flew back onto the table. Obito jumped up and slammed both his fists down into my gut, pushing me into and through the table and floor, all the way to the ground level. He rushed down again before I could stand and stomped me into the ground. I formed a crater, and choked on my own blood. He lifted by the neck and punched me through the wall. Minato, the Hokage, rushed down the stairs only to see me fly out the tower into the streets. Ninjas surrounded us, but not attacking. I tried to get up again, but he pushed me back down. I grabbed his foot, pushed up, and punched so hard into his gut that he flew up. I swore I heard a couple cracks of bone, but didn't care.

He flew up into the air, and I jumped after him. I grabbed his chest, wrapping my arms around him and started to spin headfirst into the ground.

"Primary Lotus" I shouted.

When we hit the ground, I let go at the last second, watching him destroy the rubble around him. The Hokage tower standing on an end. He stood back up only for me to kick him into the jaw, up high. I grabbed his ankles, spun in a circle a couple of times and let go. He flew back down into the Hokage tower, but I wasn't finished, I fell back toward him, spun around even faster and yelled "Forbidden Lotus- supreme dive down."

I hit him full impact, charging through the tower and down to the ground. The tower itself exploded outward, making the Jonin present shield themselves, while other weren't so lucky and hit the walls behind them. I got up, battered and bruised, ready for more. I looked back down, seeing him bloody to the point he should be dead. He opened his eye, but I only saw the old Uchiha eye color, black. He looked up to me, spitting out some blood. I knew it was over against him. I turned back around to see the Kyuubi in mid swing, before it stopped. Then I realized something, Obito was controlling it. The great beast turned back around the way it came, before it turned back around and slammed me into the ground. Obito stood back up, took the sword shard from off the ground, and jabbed it into my stomach. I felt blood rush out the wound, but didn't mind the pain. I stood up, went through my last set of seals and shouted "Forbidden Jutsu- summoning the shinigami."

what happened next was painful. The Shinigami in my chest shot out of me and attacked the fox with Minato. Some Jonin caught me while I was falling. I still saw the fight though. Minato found his only child, Naruto, and sealed the fox inside him. Though he was still alive and not taken away by the Shinigami, I was going to die, I just knew it. My blood kept trickling down my mouth one last time. I had blurry vision before I felt my eyes close and my heart stop. I finally fought my last battle, which I had lost. Obito escaped, the fox sealed, and the greatest Hokage still alive. Man, wasn't life grand.


End file.
